The ability to determine a location of a moving vehicle within an area has many applications. For example, the use of Global Positioning Systems (GPS) to determine the location of a vehicle on a map has become common place. The ability to traverse through an area without human intervention is also desired. For example, operator-less vehicles for lawn mowing operations, mining truck operations or any activity where you have a relatively repetitive travel pattern would be useful. The use GPS, however, has some limitations. For example, GPS signals may not available in the desired locations where visibility of satellites is impossible.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective method of determining a location of a vehicle as it traverses through an area.